


Identity Crisis, or the Lie of Appearances

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-10
Updated: 2007-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two views of the same fight, when love has been broken</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identity Crisis, or the Lie of Appearances

She'd always known this could happen--she'd been that honest--that one day the money might be too good for him to turn down a contract that would put them back on opposite sides.

She'd even known the nights spent in his bed, his arms, would not help her when that day came. Just business, nothing personal. 

That he'd taken this (Light's word) without speaking to her stung…

…but what she hadn't known until she hit the ground, bound (helpless, blind), was how much it would hurt--or that she would face how badly she had fallen only too late.

* * *

He had seen her there. He'd known she would be.

He knew she had been at that other meeting, too.

Her effort to turn him aside, so professionally done, just made him angrier.

He thought he'd known her, but the woman he'd enjoyed partnering...that woman could not be real.

Not with this skeleton in her closet.

His blade won't go near her, but she will get a lesson. Every confession is now an advantage.

He even knows just what she'll feel to be bound that way...and he hopes it begins to teach the lesson of where the lines really are.


End file.
